


One Great Step: Infinite Fic Fest

by Bearpupsmy, cian1675, fantasylovemusic



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fic Fest, Other, prompt meme, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearpupsmy/pseuds/Bearpupsmy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasylovemusic/pseuds/fantasylovemusic
Summary: Want to submit prompts but can’t find a place? Want to write something but have no inspiration? Want to challenge yourself to write something different but don’t know where to start?One Great Step is the place for you. We hope to expand the Infinite fic community and encourage more variety in Infinite fics, be it writing pairings other than the popular ones, different plot premises or different writing styles.We hope this fic fest will help!*[ April 2018: It's time for claiming! Don't see a prompt you like, we are open for self-prompts too! ]





	1. OGS

 

**One Great Step: Infinite Fic Fest**

Want to submit prompts but can’t find a place? Want to write something but have no inspiration? Want to challenge yourself to write something different but don’t know where to start?

One Great Step is the place for you. We hope to expand the Infinite fic community and encourage more variety in Infinite fics, be it writing pairings other than the popular ones, different plot premises or different writing styles.

We hope this fic fest will help!

 

**1\. General**

This is a fic fest for Infinite.

The main objective is for readers and writers in the Infinite fandom to find a place to help each other: readers may suggest prompts they would like to read and writers may try something they might not normally write otherwise. We’re here because we’ll all like to see more fics in this fandom :) One of the reasons why we started this is because we wish to see fics for more pairings other than popular pairings (Woogyu, Myungyeol etc.), as well as more character-centric fics, OT3s, OT7 fics etc. But don’t worry, we’re not here to prevent popular pairings from happening (such prompts are allowed if they fit the ongoing theme). We just hope to use this to generate more fics for the fandom that isn’t just these popular pairings, because we have plenty of those already.

There will be a theme, decided by us, and anyone is free to submit prompts as long as they fit that theme and the rules (if any). Besides just prompting and filling prompts, a bonus challenge for writers might also be suggested, and writers are welcome to use this as a way to experiment with different techniques in writing.

Not all prompts will be filled. Please be aware of that before you submit. All unfilled prompts will be later collated and writers who wish to use it may still claim it even after the claiming deadline (See “List of unfilled prompts” under chapter index). We hope this may serve as a useful prompt list for anyone looking for a little writing inspiration!

 

**2\. How this works**

Every month/season, we will come up with a theme. Themes may be story-related like “Dilemma” or member/pairing-related like “OT7”. We may also announce a bonus writing challenge together with the theme. This is optional for writers, but if you are looking to challenge yourself, or want to try a new writing technique, we hope this will prompt (pun, haha) you to try that.

After the theme is released, anyone is free to send in prompts. There is no limit on the number of prompts you can make. Prompts should be a comment on the ongoing theme's page. E.g. If you are making a prompt for March 2017, please comment under the chapter titled “March 2017”. All comments are moderated. This is more to remove prompts that are too specific, than to censor any prompts. We will not give explanations for why certain prompts are not published but if you wish to know why your specific prompt was not published, you can ask us on twitter ( **[@ogs_ficfest](https://twitter.com/ogs_ficfest)** ).

When the prompting period is over (See **3\. Timeline** below), we will publish all the approved prompts.  Writers are then free to claim a prompt by replying to the comment. If more than 1 person wish to claim the same prompt, a first-come-first-serve rule applies.  The first person to comment will definitely get the prompt. However, multiple claims are allowed for the same prompt, so the second person to comment can still write the prompt if they wish to. If for some reason you are the second claimant to a prompt, and you do not want to write that prompt anymore, you are free to cancel your first claim and choose another instead. Anyone is free to claim prompts until the end of the month/season, but bear in mind:  your fic/prompt fill must be published by the 30th unless otherwise stated (*exception: Feb posting on 28th). If you are writing a chaptered fic instead of a one-shot, you just need to publish the first chapter of your fic by the deadline.

Once you have finished your fic, you can publish it as usual, just remember to add it to the appropriate collection (we will say which that is in each month). **[See AO3’s faq on collections here](http://archiveofourown.org/faq/collections-and-challenges?language_id=en)**.

We will link all the completed fics under each theme, i.e. March 2017 fics/prompt fills will be listed under the chapter “March 2017”. Readers may find fics from that list, or browse from the collection of that month.

 

 **3\. Timeline**   

 

> **Theme/Pairing released:** 1st of the month
> 
> **Prompting period:** 1st – 7th
> 
> **Claiming/Self-prompting period:** 8th – 29th
> 
> **Posting:** 30th (even on months with 31 days; exception: Feb posting on 28th)

**Note:** Time will follow KST (GMT+9)

 

**4\. Rules & Guidelines**

**i.** Prompts _must_ fit the theme of each month/season, and will be moderated.

 **ii.** It is necessary for writers to post their fics to the corresponding sub-collection once they are done.

 **iii.** Please let the mods know if you are dropping out, or if you are changing prompts by leaving a comment in the appropriate chapter.

 **iv.** Crossovers are allowed, as long as an Infinite member is a main character in the fic.

 **v.** There is no word limit whatsoever, as long as you fulfill the prompt and theme (unless otherwise stated).

 **vi.** Plagiarism is not allowed.

 **vii.** Writers are free to be creative and explore the prompt however they want, but please respect the prompter’s requests, particularly in the “Please exclude” section ( **See 6. Prompting** ).

 **viii.** Please follow the standardized format while prompting ( **See 6. Prompting** ). We may refuse to publish a prompt that is not submitted in the correct format.

 **ix.** All types of genre and pairings are welcomed.

 

**5\. Current Theme**

Current theme will be shown here. For all past themes, check “List of all themes” under chapters. 

  * **[#5 April 2018 - Rewrite the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823724/chapters/32076981)**[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9823724/chapters/26379993)Bonus theme: Eternity + OT3  
All fics from this monthly fest goes under the **[OGS_RewriteTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/OGS_RewriteTheStars)**  collection.



 

**6\. Prompting**

Please fill up the form below accordingly and paste it into the comment section of the chapter for the current theme. Do note that all prompts will be moderated.   

> <b>Pairing(s)/Member:</b> *(subject to current theme)*  
>  <b>Prompt:</b>  
>  <b>Preferred Rating:</b> (General, Teens, Mature, Explicit, Any)  
>  <b>Bonus:</b> (Plus points you would like to see in a fic)  
>  <b>Please exclude:</b> (Things you do not want included in the fic) 

Please leave the html codes and write your prompt after the </b>. An example of how a prompt should look like when posted as a comment:     

> **Pairing(s)/Member:** Hoya-centric  
>  **Prompt:** Hoya is secretly Ryan (the Kakaotalk character), and he wonders why he doesn’t have a mane even though he’s a lion.  
>  **Preferred Rating:** Any  
>  **Bonus:** Humor  
>  **Please exclude:** Bestiality of any sorts

Some key points to note while prompting: Avoid being overly specific in your prompts, as it is important for writers to have creative control over their work. Also, please avoid giving closed-ended prompts, which already have an end-goal, as it will limit the creativity of the writers. We would like this event to be an avenue for pushing existing boundaries (pairing or thematic), rather than for fic commission. Additionally, if you are submitting a prompt based on a show e.g. Pokemon!AU, do add a sentence or phrase relating the AU to the theme (please do not leave your prompt as just “Pokemon!AU”) because it would be hard for writers to respond to your prompt.

What a prompt is: Snippets of plot, pairing, and/or kinks posted to the community to inspire writers.  
What a prompt is not: A very detailed idea where the writer has little creative control over.

 

**7\. FAQ**

**For prompting**

  * **Where can I prompt?** **  
** Under the chapter of the ongoing theme. On the top of the page, under chapter index, look for the latest chapter. E.g. if the theme for March 2017 is currently ongoing, then comment on the chapter titled “#1 March 2017 – Example Theme [Current]”. We will try to put the “Current” in the appropriate chapter title so you can use that as a guide.
  * **Will my prompt be filled?**  
Only if someone claims it. Unfilled prompts will be collated under the chapter “List of unfilled prompts” and anyone is free to claim those prompts after the month/season has passed. If an unfilled prompt is eventually filled, it would be removed from that list. Tl;dr - not always.
  * **Are there restrictions on what I can prompt?**  
No. However, prompts are subjected to moderation. We will remove prompts that are too specific or don’t fit the theme; everything else will be posted. You may request anything as long as it fits those criteria. (Yes, dubcon, noncon, character death etc are allowed.)
  * **What pairings are allowed?**  
All pairings are allowed! We also encourage member-centric fics, OT3, OT7 (or any other combinations). However, we realise there are quite a number of fics of certain popular pairings, so we do hope readers who like other ships will take this opportunity to prompt interesting fics of pairings they want to see more. Likewise for writers, we hope you would consider using this fic fest to try something different!



 

  **For writing**

  * **How do I claim a prompt?** **  
** Reply to the comment of the prompt you wish to claim. A simple “I’ll write this!” is enough, though you can say anything you want in your comment. We will approve of your comment asap so others can see which prompts have been claimed, but it might take a day or two if all three of us are busy.
  * **Can I claim the same prompt if someone else has already claimed it?**  
Yes, multiple writers are allowed to claim the same prompt. Mods will notify you if the prompt you want has been chosen and you can decide if you want to go ahead or change your prompt. If you have already commented before you know the prompt is taken, you can leave an additional comment to let us know you want to cancel your first claim. You do not have to claim a new prompt after cancelling.
  * **Do I have to do the writing challenge?**  
No, the writing challenge included is optional. However, in the spirit of trying different things to grow as a writer, we strongly encourage you to!
  * **If I only claim the prompt after the month/season has passed, can I still post my fic to the corresponding collection?**  
Yes. It would be nice if you mention in your author’s note that your fic/prompt fill was not filled within the writing period but that is entirely your choice.
  * **If I only claim the prompt after the month/season has passed, will my work be listed under the list of completed fics (e.g. under the chapter for “March 2017”)?**  
Yes, but whereas the writers who submit on time will be listed after the last day of that month, writers who fill a prompt late will have to wait for when we have time to update the links later.



 

Any questions? Feel free to leave a comment below or contact us on twitter ( **[@ogs_ficfest](https://twitter.com/ogs_ficfest)** )! We are organising this fic fest for the first time and feedback is always welcomed! We will also post reminders, prompts and updates over on twitter, so do follow us there~


	2. List of all themes

This page lists all the past themes and bonus challenges.

 _For more details of each theme and challenge, please refer to the appropriate chapter under chapter index.  
_ _E.g. If you want to find out more about March 2017’s theme, look for the chapter titled “March 2017”._

  * [**#1 March 2017 –** **First Invasion**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9823724/chapters/22168820)  
Bonus Challenge: Unreliable Narrator  
Collection: **[OGS_FirstInvasion](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/OGS_FirstInvasion)**
  * **[#2 April 2017 - Implausible, Not Impossible](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9823724/chapters/22797764)**  
Bonus Challenge: Motifs  
Collection: **[OGS_Implausible](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/OGS_Implausible)**
  * **[#3 June 2017 - Lose Yourself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9823724/chapters/24201369)**  
Bonus Theme: Picture Prompt  
Collection: **[OGS_LoseYourself](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/OGS_LoseYourself)**
  * **[#4 July 2017 - As You Say It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9823724/chapters/25380075)**  
Bonus Theme: -  
Collection: **[OGS_AsYouSayIt](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/OGS_AsYouSayIt)**
  * [**Seasonal #1 - Halloween 2017**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9823724/chapters/26379993)  
Theme: Trick-or-Treat!  
Collection:  **[OGS_TrickOrTreat](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/OGS_TrickOrTreat)**
  * **[#5 April 2018 – Rewrite The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823724/chapters/32076981)**  
Bonus Theme: Eternity + OT3  
Collection:  **[OGS_RewriteTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/OGS_RewriteTheStars)**



 


	3. List of unfilled prompts

As with all prompt challenges, there will always be some unfilled. Instead of having potential writers scour through the comments section on each chapter, all unfilled prompts will be collated on a google spreadsheet. If the prompt is later filled, it will be removed from the list. Please note that mods will only remove a prompt after the fic/prompt fill has been published. When a prompt has been claimed but the fic is not published yet, the claimed prompt will be highlighted in grey in the spreadsheet.

**[List of Unfilled Prompts](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1XASj6DxUdoXO67zPbuwUHbgPv9h_tVENw8STz5YiEtI/edit?usp=sharing) **

  
**Claiming**  
  
To claim any of these unfilled prompts, simply  leave a comment on this chapter with the month/season, # number and the prompt to indicate your interest in writing it. Here is an example of how it should look like:    

> <b>Month/Season:</b> March 2017  
>  <b>Number:</b> #10  
>  <b>Prompt:</b> Hoya is secretly Ryan (the Kakaotalk character), and he wonders why he doesn’t have a mane even though he’s a lion.

We will publish your comment. When you have posted your fic (or if you are writing a chaptered fic, the first chapter), please reply to your own comment with the corresponding url and add your work to the appropriate subcollection of the month/season. Please refer to the spreadsheet or the appropriate month/season under the chapter index to check which subcollection it belongs to! Mods will only delete the prompt from the list when you have done so.


	4. #1 March 2017 – First Invasion

**Theme: First Invasion**

Go wild with your prompts, you need not to stick to a specific genre or pairing (we greatly welcome OT7, member-centric fics too). There is no limitation to the prompts; it can be as serious and complex as an Assassin!AU; as sci-fi as The Invasion of Alien Plants; as hilarious as ‘The Mysterious Case of Plushies Invasion,’ a narration (complaint) by Kim Sunggyu (courtesy of Jang Dongwoo); as fluffy and domestic as Woohyun invading Howon’s kitchen during his schedule to cook for him; or as smutty as someone getting deflowered (a literal ‘first invasion’).

Bonus Challenge: Unreliable Narrator

Usually we trust the narrator to tell us everything; they are the voice the reader reads from, after all, whether in first-person or third-person narrative. But what if the narrator is not entirely truthful? What if they’re not sound-of-mind? (What if your narrator has been the creepy plant invading someone’s room all along and has fooled you into thinking it’s a person for most of the story?) Consider the motivations or rationale for the unreliability of your narrator when you try this writing challenge! For more ideas, check out [this page](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/UnreliableNarrator).  
  
  
**Prompting (1st – 7th March)**  
  
Please fill up the form below accordingly and paste it into the comment section of the specific chapter of the month. It is not necessary to need an account to prompt as anonymous comments are allowed and preferred, and there is no limit to how many times you can prompt. Do note that all prompts will be moderated regardless.

> <b>Pairing(s)/Member:</b>  
>  <b>Prompt:</b>  
>  <b>Preferred Rating:</b> (General, Teens, Mature, Explicit, Any)  
>  <b>Bonus:</b> (Plus points you would like to see in a fic)  
>  <b>Please exclude:</b> (Things you do not want included in the fic)

Please leave the html codes and write your prompt after the </b>.  
  
  
**Claiming Prompts (8th – 29th March)  
**  
Writers may claim a prompt by replying to the comment. Please read the FAQ writing section on the first page for more details about claiming.  
  
  
**Posting (30th March)  
**  
All fics from March 2017 go under **[OGS_FirstInvasion](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/OGS_FirstInvasion)**  collection. Writers may post their fic to the collection once they're done (i.e. there's no need to wait until the 30th to post). **  
**  
  
**Finished Fics**

  1. **[Grown Men](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344816)**  by **msinpinitu**  
[G] Dongwoo/Everyone, Sunggyu/Dongwoo
  2. **[Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468089)**  by **fairylock  
** [G] Myungsoo/Sungyeol
  3. [**Tea for Two**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10499238/chapters/23163396) by **neferlemon**  
[T] Sunggyu/Sungyeol
  4. **[Tread Softly Because You Tread On My Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10500006)** by **meng_ren**  
[M] Sunggyu/Hoya




	5. #2 April 2017 – Implausible, Not Impossible

**Theme: Implausible, Not Impossible**

In the spirit of April’s Fool, let this month’s prompts be as wild and implausible as you can think of: magic, supernatural, fantasy, sci-fi, or anything out of this world! Things can be as crazy as a talking chicken fillet begging to be eaten; as absurd as Sungyeol jumping off a tall building to test if he can fly only to realise he can’t (but he can teleport); as random as Dongwoo getting his wish to sleep on clouds; as magical as Sungjong finding a way to enter the land of fairies; as incredulous as Infinite crossing dimensions to another universe; as smutty as someone being shown that double dicking isn’t as impossible as they thought; or even as simple as a prank war in Hogwarts.

Bonus Challenge: Motifs 

A motif is a recurring theme, idea or object that appears throughout the story and serves some significance. It can be used to hint at something, to foreshadow something the reader doesn’t expect, or just to reinforce the main overarching theme of the work. For example, in the Sungyeol tries to fly prompt above, a possible foreshadowing done through recurring motif could be objects that an take flight contrasted against objects that can’t – birds against cats, planes against cars, and how Sungyeol, a similarly flightless creature (though he doesn’t know it in the story) is contrasted against someone else whose ability is flight. Consider how motifs can be used to enhance your story's idea or theme! You can read more about motifs [here](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Motifs).  
  
  
**Prompting (1st – 7th April)**  
  
Please fill up the form below accordingly and paste it into the comment section of the specific chapter of the month. It is not necessary to need an account to prompt as anonymous comments are allowed and preferred, and there is no limit to how many times you can prompt. Do note that all prompts will be moderated regardless.

For last month’s prompts, we were quite generous in accepting prompts even though some did not appear to fit the theme very well, or would require some extrapolation on our side to imagine how it would fit the theme. Although prompts shouldn’t be too specific, please do show how your prompt fits the theme, or we might reject it from this month onwards. Additionally, if you are submitting a prompt based on a show e.g. Pokemon!AU, do add a sentence or phrase relating the AU to the theme (please do not leave your prompt as just “Pokemon!AU”) because it would be hard for writers to respond to your prompt. 

> <b>Pairing(s)/Member:</b>  
>  <b>Prompt:</b>  
>  <b>Preferred Rating:</b> (General, Teens, Mature, Explicit, Any)  
>  <b>Bonus:</b> (Plus points you would like to see in a fic)  
>  <b>Please exclude:</b> (Things you do not want included in the fic)

Please leave the html codes and write your prompt after the </b>. Comments with incorrect formatting may not be approved.  
  
  
****Claiming Prompts (8th April – 7th May)  
** **  
Writers may claim a prompt by replying to the comment. Please read the FAQ writing section on the first page for more details about claiming. You may begin writing as soon as your claimed prompt is approved.

  
****Writing (8th April – 29th May)  
** **  
  
**Posting (30th May)**

All fics claimed in this chapter go under **[OGS_Implausible](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/OGS_Implausible)**  collection. Writers may post their fic to the collection once they're done (i.e. there's no need to wait until the 30th to post). **  
**  
  
**Finished Fics**

  1. [**The True Monster Is The One That Wears Your Face**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10763478) by **meng_ren**  
[T] Myungsoo/Hoya
  2. **[Weight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11021004/chapters/24560376) ** by **cian1675  
** [G] Myungsoo/Dongwoo, side!Sunggyu/Hoya
  3. **[King Of Peeves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11071641) ** by  **msinpinitu (Knaija)  
** [G] Woohyun/Sungyeol, side!Sunggyu/Woohyun




	6. #3 June 2017 – Lose Yourself

**Theme: **Lose Yourself****

No matter how good something is, too much of it is never a good thing. One can lose themselves in their passion, in their work, to obsessions, to a relationship. Yet, that short moment of being lost, engrossed in creation, immersed in fiction can be an experience unlike any other - technicolour, liberating, wonderful. Ultimately it depends on how it’s perceived. Losing yourself can be a moment of insanity, but also a moment of clarity that sparks a journey of self-discovery.  
  
Feel free to interpret the theme; there are many types of loss and “yourself” doesn’t have to refer only to the characters, but the readers or even writer.

Bonus Theme: Picture Prompt

For this month, you can also submit picture prompts! They must be related to the theme “Lose Yourself”. Because the picture should explain most of your prompt, the remainder of your prompt is limited to 10 words. An example is posted in the comments for reference. Please see the section below for format. Please exercise common sense and internet etiquette in using images.  
  
  
**Prompting (1st – 7th June)**  
  
Please fill up the form below accordingly and paste it into the comment section of the specific chapter of the month. It is not necessary to need an account to prompt as anonymous comments are allowed and preferred, and there is no limit to how many times you can prompt. Do note that all prompts will be moderated regardless.

Please do show how your prompt fits the theme, or we might reject it from this month onwards. If you are submitting a prompt based on a show e.g. Pokemon!AU, do add a sentence or phrase relating the AU to the theme (please do not leave your prompt as just “Pokemon!AU”) because it would be hard for writers to respond to your prompt.

For non-picture prompts:  

> <b>Pairing(s)/Member:</b>  
>  <b>Prompt:</b>  
>  <b>Preferred Rating:</b> (General, Teens, Mature, Explicit, Any)  
>  <b>Bonus:</b> (Plus points you would like to see in a fic)  
>  <b>Please exclude:</b> (Things you do not want included in the fic)

For picture prompts:  

> <img src="insert image link here" width="400" />
> 
> <b>10 words to describe your image/prompt:</b>  
>  <b>Preferred Rating:</b> (General, Teens, Mature, Explicit, Any)  
>  <b>Bonus:</b> (Plus points you would like to see in a fic)  
>  <b>Please exclude:</b> (Things you do not want included in the fic)

Please leave the html codes and write your prompt after the </b>. Comments with incorrect formatting will be reposted by the mods. Do note that when this happens, you will not receive emails when someone replies your comments, so please use the correct formatting to avoid this.  
  
  
**Claiming Prompts (8th – 29th June)  
**   
Writers may claim a prompt by replying to the comment. Please read the FAQ writing section on the first page for more details about claiming. You may begin writing as soon as your claimed comment is approved.  
  
  
**Posting (30th June)**  
  
All fics claimed in this chapter from June 2017 go under **[OGS_LoseYourself](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/OGS_LoseYourself)**  collection. Writers may post their fic to the collection once they're done (i.e. there's no need to wait until the 30th to post)  
  
  
**Finished Fics**  
  
*None at the moment*


	7. #4 July 2017 – As You Say It

**Theme: As You Say It**

Enjoyed watching **INFINITE's "As You Say It"**? Now it’s time for you to make your own version! Going to the basics of what makes a story, the simple 5W1H provides the bare bones of a story while allowing ample room for interpretation.

From possibilities like: 

> Sunggyu (Who) + time travel (What) + space (Where) + future (When) + find someone (Why) + accidentally (How)

To

> Dongjong + hiking + underwater + inconvenient time + antidote search + without equipment  

Changing just 1 part of the 6 options can make a big difference. Not only that, the keywords can make a rather different story simply by rearranging their order. For instance, does Sunggyu “find someone” “accidentally” when he “time travelled” into the “future” in “space”? Or does Sunggyu “accidentally” find himself in “space” when he “time traveled” to the “future” to “find someone”? Be as creative as you want to be! We hope this would be a fun theme for both prompters and writers~  
  
  
**Prompting (1st – 7th July)  
**  
Please fill up the form below accordingly and paste it into the comment section of the specific chapter of the month. It is not necessary to need an account to prompt as anonymous comments are allowed and preferred, and there is  no limit  to how many times you can prompt. Do note that all prompts will be moderated regardless. 

> <b>Who + What + Where + When + Why + How:</b> (2 words max per part)  
>  <b>Preferred Rating:</b> (General, Teens, Mature, Explicit, Any)  
>  <b>Please exclude:</b> (Things you do not want included in the fic) 

Example of how it is supposed to look like in the comment section: 

> **Who + What + Where + When + Why + How:** Sunggyu + time travel + space + future + find someone + accidentally  
>  **Preferred Rating:** General  
>  **Please exclude:** Character death

Please leave the html codes and write your prompt after the </b>. Comments with incorrect formatting will be reposted by the mods. Do note that when this happens, you will not receive emails when someone replies to your comments, so please use the correct formatting to avoid this.  
  
  
**Claiming Prompts (8th – 29th July)  
**  
Writers may claim a prompt by replying to the comment. Please read the FAQ writing section on the first page for more details about claiming. You may begin writing as soon as your claimed prompt is approved.  
  
  
**Posting (30th July)  
**  
All fics claimed in this chapter from July 2017 go under **[OGS_AsYouSayIt](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/OGS_AsYouSayIt)**  collection. Writers may post their fic to the collection once they're done (i.e. there's no need to wait until the 30th to post).  
  
  
**Finished Fics**

  1. **[Chase](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647254)**  by  **afifms**  
[G] Infinite




	8. Seasonal #1 - Halloween 2017

** Theme: Trick-Or-Treat! **

Halloween is a fun season, spooky mixed with mischief, and what better way to celebrate it than with a trick-or-treat styled ficfest? We hope the mix of ideas will inspire writers to try something fun, be it dark themes, fluffy sugary goodness or an interesting mix of both! The format this time is also slightly different from our previous ficfests and will be explained below. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment on this chapter, or send a tweet to  **[@ogs_ficfest](https://twitter.com/ogs_ficfest)**.  
  
We look forward to your participation!

 

**i. Guidelines**

  * This Halloween ficfest is a palette challenge, with prompts provided in a mix and match style (see  **Prompts**  below).
  * There will be a sign-up form for interested writers and 2 check-ins before the final submission to help writers keep track of their progress (please see  **Timeline**  below for more details).
  * Fics from this Halloween event should be submitted to  **[OGS_TrickOrTreat](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/OGS_TrickOrTreat)**  collection. Finished fics will be spaced out and posted over a period of 3 days. Fics will be anonymous until the reveal.
  * To make it more fun for the readers, we also have a “Guess the Writers!” event! The list of participants will be announced beforehand; readers have a few days to read the posted works and guess the writer of each fic (more details about the event will be announced later).



 

**ii. Prompts**

Prompts will be presented on 2 palettes, each with a mix of “tricks” (horror, darker-tone options) or “treats” (neutral, light-hearted choices). Writers simply choose a prompt from  **each** palette; i.e.  **one prompt from palette #1 + one prompt from palette #2**.  
  
There is no restriction to the type of prompt chosen: they may both be “tricks”, “treats” or a combination of “trick” and “treat” (for example: both “tricks” - cemetery + ouija board; or a mixture of both - Lucifer + sugar rush). Pairing(s)/member(s) in the fic are up to the writer’s discretion. Not sure where to start? We have created moodboards with various combination on **[twitter](https://twitter.com/ogs_ficfest/status/893857689771495424) ** and **[tumblr](https://ogsficfest.tumblr.com/tagged/trick-or-treat-moodboards)** , feel free to use them for inspiration!  
  
**5 simple steps to participate**  

> **Step 1:**  Choose your own pairing/member. (There are no restrictions; OT3, OT4, OT7, etc. are all welcomed.)  
>  **Step 2:**  Select a setting, genre, or character from palette #1.  
>  **Step 3:**  Select a trope, or halloween-related event/object from palette #2.  
>  **Step 4:**  Fill in the [ **sign-up form**](https://goo.gl/forms/nExptUX9IrkZ7If43). (Please provide an active email account, that will be our main form of correspondence.)  **[Bonus round sign-up form**[ **here**](https://goo.gl/forms/BYQwSk3YTaCeqnf92) **]**  
>  **Step 5:**  Create your story with a minimum of 700 words. (There is no maximum word count.)

_* Note: For a larger and clearer view of the palettes, please open the images in a new tab_.

 

**iii. Timeline**

**Sign-up (6 - ~~20~~  27 August)  
**  
Please sign up [ **here**](https://goo.gl/forms/nExptUX9IrkZ7If43). Do not worry about having to finalise which prompts you are using; you may tick as many prompts as you are interested in at this stage.  
  
  
**Check-in #1 (3 - 6 September)  
**  
A check-in form will be emailed to you. You will need to inform us of your selected member(s)/pairing(s), what your final two prompts are, as well as provide a short summary or guideline of your fic. If for some reason you are unable to continue with the ficfest, you may still drop out at this stage. Participants who fail to submit the check-in form by the deadline (6th September) would be assumed to have dropped out from the ficfest.  
  
  
**Check-in #2 (1 - 4 October)  
**  
Please submit a draft of at least 700~1000 words to  **ogsficfest@gmail.com**. A reminder email would be sent to writers a day beforehand.  
  
  
**Submission (28 October)  
**  
All fics claimed in this chapter go under  **[OGS_TrickOrTreat](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/OGS_TrickOrTreat)**  collection. Writers may post their fic to the collection once they're done (i.e. there's no need to wait until the 28th to post). Do note that because the collection is anonymous and unrevealed, the mods will be the ones controlling when your fic appears as posted. Before the fic has been approved by the mods, it will appear as a “Mystery Work” in the collection and will not be visible under the [ **Infinite (Band) tag**](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Infinite%20\(Band\)/works). Your fic will also appear anonymous once published until the mods reveal the authors. Fics submitted earlier would be posted earlier.  
  
  
**Posting (29 - 31 October)  
**  
  
**Guess the Writers! (31 October - 4 November)  
**  
Details will be announced again. Follow us on twitter to get the latest updates!  
  
  
**Reveal (4 November)**

 

**iv. [BONUS ROUND] Pinch Hit!**

Missed the original sign-up? No worries, we're opening a bonus round for more writers to join! Please read through the guidelines below if you want to sign-up~

  * Prompts would follow the original palette challenge (see **ii. Prompts** above).
  * Unlike the original round, writers just need to sign up [**here**](https://goo.gl/forms/BYQwSk3YTaCeqnf92) before **7 October** , and we will not have any check-in. If you sign-up but are unable to complete the fic, do inform us on **[twitter](https://twitter.com/ogs_ficfest)** or email **[ogsficfest@gmail.com](mailto:ogsficfest@gmail.com)** to let us know.
  * Due to the shorter timeline, the minimum word count for the bonus round is 500 words, not 700 words as in the original round.
  * Submission date for the completed fic is on **4 November** , 1 week after the deadline of the original round.
  * Completed fics should go under **[OGS_TrickOrTreat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/OGS_TrickOrTreat)**  collection. As submission for this bonus round is after the reveal of authors for the original round, works will not appear anonymously. However, the collection will still be unrevealed so mods can schedule when your work is posted. As usual, fics submitted earlier would be posted earlier.
  * Posting schedule will be announced later, but all fics will be posted by 11 November.



 

****v. Finished Fics  
** **

  1. **[Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530380/chapters/28534876)**  by  **strawberryhyun020805**  
[-] Hoya/Woohyun  
Prompts: Demon Hunters + Nightmares **  
**
  2. **[Two is better than One (Double the trouble)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575596)** by  **LuneChat**  
[M] Sunggyu/Woohyun, Hoya/Woohyun, side!Myungsoo/Sungyeol  
Prompts: Supernatural Creatures + Blood Contract
  3. **[Vectors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561212)**  by  **CantabileCross**  
[-] Sunggyu/Hoya, Sunggyu/Myungsoo  
Prompts: Psychological + Time Loop




	9. #5 April 2018 – Rewrite the Stars [Current]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[General note]** The mods still support Hoya, and the ficfest is open for both OT6 or OT7 content. Feel free to include Hoya in your prompts  & fics. ^^ As usual, all characters/pairings would be tagged so filter your twitter/ao3 accordingly~

**Theme: Rewrite the Stars**

Based on the song “[ **Rewrite the Stars**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdjR2lvIfJ4)”, this month’s theme is all about controlling your own fate and not letting destiny rule how you lead your life. This can be in the form of a soulmate AU with a twist, star-crossed lovers, or even about going back in time to change history. Whether you have a more optimistic view on changing fate, or a more realistic stance that love is not enough to do the impossible and rewrite the stars, we welcome your take on this theme!

**Bonus Theme: Eternity + OT3**

This month’s bonus is all about OT3s and how fate interweaves them for life (or lifetimes)! It can be a happy ending for an OT3 even though only two of them are soulmates, or perhaps the three of them could be stuck in a limbo of unrequited love and eternal angst. It’s all up to how you want to rewrite the stars!  
  
  
**Prompting (1st – 7th April)**  
  
Please fill up the form below accordingly and paste it into the comment section of this chapter. It is not necessary to have an account to prompt as anonymous comments are allowed and preferred, and there is  no limit to how many times you can prompt. Do note that all prompts will be moderated regardless. 

> <b>Pairing(s)/Member:</b>  
>  <b>Prompt:</b>  
>  <b>Preferred Rating:</b> (General, Teens, Mature, Explicit, Any)  
>  <b>Bonus:</b> (Plus points you would like to see in a fic)  
>  <b>Please exclude:</b> (Things you do not want included in the fic)

Please leave the html codes and write your prompt after the </b>. Comments with incorrect formatting may not be approved.  
  
  
**Claiming Prompts / Self-prompting (8th – 29th April)  
  
** Writers may claim a prompt by replying to the comment. Please read the FAQ writing section on the first page for more details about claiming. You may begin writing as soon as your claimed prompt is approved!

Don’t see a prompt that you like? We are also open for self-prompts! All you need to do is to comment in this chapter with the following format:  

> <b>[Self-prompt]</b>  
>  <b>Pairing(s)/Member:</b>  
>  <b>Prompt:</b>  
>  <b>Preferred Rating:</b> (General, Teens, Mature, Explicit, Any)  
>  <b>Bonus:</b> (Plus points you would like to see in a fic)  
>  <b>Please exclude:</b> (Things you do not want included in the fic)

**  
Posting (30th April)  
  
** ****All fics claimed in this chapter from April 2018 go under **[OGS_RewriteTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/OGS_RewriteTheStars)**  collection. Writers may post their fic to the collection once they're done (i.e. there's no need to wait until the 30th to post).  
  
  
**Finished Fics  
  
** *None at the moment* **  
**


End file.
